Prince of Purity
by Boldwyr Intimidator
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that an Echizen Ryoma in possession of purity and heterosexuality will be in want of a Momoshiro Takeshi after drinking Sadaharu's Juice of Love 0069. MomoRyo.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Prince of Purity  
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that an Echizen Ryoma in possession of purity and heterosexuality will be in want of a Momoshiro Takeshi after drinking Sadaharu's Juice of Love 0069.  
Pairing: Ah-Un Pair, Emerald Pair, Golden Pair  
Disclaimer: HELL YES, my fandom is awesome :D But I don't own it ^^;  
Warning: shounen-ai, Ryoma being awfully similar to those innocent ukes on yaoi mangas ^^; There are more but I don't know what to say. You can expect this to be very similar to a yaoi manga, complete with the denial and cheesiness. And did I mention that the chapter titles are named after Asian dramas aimed at impressionable teenage girls? :D

* * *

**Prince of Purity**  
_Chapter One: It Started with a Kiss  
_

Ryoma adjusted his cap, and thought of the things he wanted to complain about.

Like the way it was so hot and he was so thirsty. The soda machines weren't working either. Ryuuzaki and her friends won't leave him alone. He was sweaty and he felt dirty. He wanted a bath. But if he took a bath and buchou noticed, then he would have to run laps because according to Tezuka, it was considered running away from his responsibilities.

And to add insult to injury, everybody else didn't look so affected by the heat.

Ryoma was seriously considering seppuku with his tennis racket. He felt really pathetic.

"Ano… Ryoma-kun… are you all right?" said Sakuno, blushing.

Ryoma waved her away and looked around boredly, trying to find something to entertaining to do and make it look like it would help him with tennis… or maybe something to quench his thirst.

Salvation came in a bottle with (what seemed like) grape juice. He picked it up, drank it-

And fell to the ground.

...

Fuji laughed nervously. "It seems Ryoma-chan drank Inui's juice by mistake," said Fuji.

Tezuka's glasses gleamed.

After a minute of meaningful silence, Tezuka finally spoke. "Inui," said Tezuka. "I want this…" he looked at Echizen, "fixed by the end of the day."

Inui opened his notebook and muttered, "Difficult, very difficult…"

Oishi panicked.

"The side-effects of the juice can last for three days, at maximum. We don't have a lot to worry about, I can assure you that. Nothing will change in Echizen… much."

"Inui," said Oishi, "we have a match tomorrow." Oishi sounded different from usual, almost venomous. "Are you telling me that Echizen will be in this state during tomorrow's match?" Oishi's voice was even, but at the same time, commanding… and okay, maybe even kind of scary.

"Nya, Oishi!" Eiji said. He tugged at his partner's sleeve in an attempt to calm him down, but it only riled Oishi up even more. "I'm sure Ochibi will be okay! Right, everyone?"

Everyone else nodded.

"Inui won't let that happen to Echizen-kun," said Kawamura, trying to comfort Oishi. "Ah, here's my racket," muttered Kawamura. And then- "JUST KIDDING! POOR LITTLE ECHIZEN RYOMA WILL BURN BABY!" yelled Kawamura, swinging his racket in random motions.

"…"

"If I may ask, Inui-senpai," said Kaidoh, kind of afraid. Inui craned his neck so fast, that… man, would that have hurt, "what are… the side effects of the juice?"

Inui's glasses gleamed.

"Sadaharu's Juice of Love 0069 will make the drinker develop homosexual feelings to someone of his gender that he feels strong emotional bonds with. Anyone who drinks Sadaharu's Juice of Love will feel strong emotions and he will tend to be… very intense in expressing those strong emotions," said Inui. "The drinker, no matter how hard he may try, could not hide how he feels, with this juice. The drinker may also become more…" Inui paused, trying to find the correct word. "flirtatious."

Momo was horrified. His best friend becoming gay? No, it can't be. Besides, what will happen then? He and Ryoma won't be able to eat burgers properly, because his kouhai would probably be too fixated on him. Momo knew he wasn't bad-looking, if the amount of girls who had crushes on him from his class were anything to go by.

And Momo knew he was so irresistible and all that, but the idea of Echizen liking him was just… wrong.

"Damn it, Inui-senpai, why couldn't you just leave our sexual orientations alone?" said Momo. His voice wasn't carefree like usual. He was very frustrated and annoyed. (Well, of course.)

"Saa… I think Inui never meant to use it on Echizen," said Fuji, thoughtful. And then his smile turned teasing.

At that, Inui was speechless. Fuji couldn't possibly be…

"Maybe he wanted to use it on someone a little closer to home," Fuji opened his eyes, his smile becoming teasing.

Kaidoh was shocked. "Y-You like someone, senpai?" said Kaidoh, trying to make sure that his words were even. He wasn't jealous, really. He was just shocked. Yeah, that was it. Not jealous.

Instead of having a smart, mysterious (or a downright weird) comeback, Inui was speechless. Inui gulped, hoping that the blush on his face wasn't evident.

...

Eiji looked at Momo, who was gazing at Ryoma on the bed. He was hoping that any minute now, Ryoma would wake up and then they could eat burgers like they used to again.

"You know," said Eiji, "I think among all of us, Momo's the one who's going to be affected the most."

Oishi nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my best friend," said Oishi, looking tenderly at Eiji.

Eiji winked at Oishi and made a peace-sign. "You don't have to worry about losing me, nya!" said Eiji. He glomped Oishi and giggled.

Oishi laughed and ruffled Eiji's hair.

Unknown to them, Momo could actually hear Oishi's and Eiji's conversation well. He was jealous. He and Echizen didn't do the things that Eiji and Oishi did, like ruffle each others' hair or play doubles with each other. Well, sure, they only did that once, but he doubted it would happen again.

But then it was better than having people say that you're in love with your best friend.

...

"You'll be staying here, Momo-chan?" asked Kawamura.

Momo nodded. "I asked my parents and they said it's okay," said Momo.

Kawamura smiled comfortingly at Momo. "Echizen must really mean a lot to you," said Kawamura, and he left.

Tezuka looked at Momo hard, and said, "It is really dark and frightening at night. Do not let your guard down." He gave Momo a katana. "Use this to defend yourself."

"Nineteen words, Tezuka... That's a new record," said Fuji, amused.

Tezuka just stared at Fuji, wondering why he would be so amused about something so trivial.

Momo felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Kaidoh giving him… a comforting look? Hey, was Kaidoh trying to smile?

Before Momo could acknowledge Kaidoh's presence, Kaidoh flicked the back of his middle finger at Momo's forehead. "Baka, everything will be alright. Inui-senpai won't let us down," said Kaidoh. The admiration and trust he had for Inui was evident in his voice.

Momo had to admit Kaidoh's words were comforting, but they became even more so, knowing that they came from Kaidoh.

Inui's glases gleamed when he told Momo that he would do his best.

"Well then, we should get going now," said Fuji, waving at Momo.

And then they were gone.

...

Momo sighed and gazed at Ryoma's corpse.

Wait, Ryoma's corpse?

The corpse tugged at his jersey and said, "Momo-senpai?"

Momo decided it was time to stop thinking that Ryoma was dead. "E-Eh?" said Momo.

Before Momo could even process his thoughts, Ryoma was already sitting down and leaning very, very close to him. "Senpai is so good-looking." Ryoma's voice was octaves higher, but it was still the same.

Ryoma let a dainty finger ghost over Momo's chest. Momo shuddered. "I wonder just why I didn't notice it before," whispered Ryoma softly.

Momo looked at his friend. He was very, very horrified.

And anyway, who wouldn't be afraid if his best friend came on to him, right? Especially if his best friend was a guy, who was younger than him... and a guy.

Which was exactly what Ryoma was to Momo. Momo loved Echizen, he could admit that much, but that love can only be a platonic love (like master and slave, teacher and student, doctor and patient, and so on - it was all professional). It wasn't the disgusting, sickening… _sweet _sort of love like Inui's and Kaidoh's. Or Eiji's and Oishi's.

"E-Echizen, look-" said Momo. He tried to sound commanding, but instead he sounded afraid.

"But, Momo-senpai, I _am _looking," said Ryoma. There was a smile on Ryoma's face which Momo never saw before. Momo really wasn't sure whether he wanted to see it more or not. "And trust me, I like what I see," he murmured. Ryoma touched Momo's pecs. "Ooh, firm,"

Momo flinched away.

Momo tried to change the subject. "I should get you home," said Momo.

"You'll walk me home? That's so sweet, Momo-senpai," teased Ryoma.

Wait, did Ryoma just bat his eyelashes?

Maybe the brat wasn't teasing him after all.

…Crap.

...

The walk was silent and awkward, with Ryoma trying to hold Momo's hand and with Momo trying to walk a step ahead to avoid Ryoma.

"So we're here," said Momo. Man... yesterday, walking his best friend home wouldn't have been this awkward. Why did this have to happen to his best friend?

Ryoma looked at Momo and said, "Aren't you going to kiss me 'goodnight'?" asked Ryoma. He was pouting.

If it had been yesterday, Momo was sure he would have laughed with Ryoma, slapped his best friend on the shoulder, and then reminded Ryoma to drink his milk before going to bed and after eating his breakfast.

"Oh, for the love of…" muttered Momo, shaking his head.

Momo didn't notice his best friend standing on his toes with his hand on Momo's neck, and was shocked when Ryoma's lips were pressed to his.

Ryoma's lips were soft, and Momo couldn't help but think that his and Ryoma's lips fit perfectly. And fine, it felt good. It felt even better when Momo opened his mouth and tilted his head just a little and-

And then Ryoma pulled away, uncharacteristically blushing.

"I-I should go back now, Momo-senpai," said Ryoma. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah,"

With that, the freshman ace went inside his house and left Momo stunned, wondering just what the hell happened.

Momo spat and wiped his lips. Oh well, at least nobody else saw, right?

Wrong.

Hidden behind the trees was no one other than Fuji Syuusuke, with his trusty camera in hand. "You're so naïve, Momoshiro Takeshi," said Fuji. He opened his eyes.

* * *

I wrote this a long time ago, but never really got around to finishing or publishing it. I'm not exactly sure if this should be continued, so I want your opinion. :P And thank you for reading. I appreciate it. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

To those who read, reviewed, and added this story to their "favorites" and "story alert" lists, thank you. What you did really means a lot to me ^____^

* * *

**Prince of Purity  
**_Chapter Two: Likable or Not  
_

The next day, Ryoma came to practice.

"Ah, it looks like Echizen is finally conscious," said Inui. "Tell me, do you feel different in any way?"

"Not really," said Ryoma flatly. He took a sip of his Ponta. What was Inui talking about? Inui was being weird again… But then Inui was always weird, so what was the point of this?

Ryoma was not the only one who was confused. Apparently, Inui was, too. He looked at Ryoma in disbelief. Could his data… be wrong?

Wait, no. Of course not. It wasn't his data, anyway. Inui calmed down when he remembered that he just bought the recipe from an old lady he met while looking for things to put in his Inui juice. For Inui, the idea of being wronged was better than the idea of being wrong. (But that didn't mean he liked being wronged, nonetheless.)

"Thinking of Kaidoh-senpai?" said Ryoma, smug. Inui looked away.

Ryoma went to buy another can of Ponta.

To be truthful, yes, Ryoma did feel different. He was in love, and it was exactly like the kind of thing he heard everyone else talking about – that weird sensation in your stomach, the want to say more, the awkward glances. True, his senpai-tachi would say that he was too young, but in order to say something like that, they had to have proof that he actually was in love, like some photo of him kissing Momo, or whatever.

And besides, when was Ryoma ever bad at hiding how he felt?

...

"Looks like ochibi's back to normal, nya!" said Eiji cheerfully. He pulled Ryoma into a hug and messed up his hair. Ryoma scowled.

Oishi smiled at Ryoma and said, "It's good that you're finally feeling better," said Oishi.

Ryoma looked at the blankly. "What are you talking about?" said Ryoma.

Oishi and Eiji looked at each other, at Ryoma, each other, and back at Ryoma again. "I-It's nothing," said the pair at in synch.

Ryoma gave them the 'my senpai-tachi are weird' look and shrugged. "Whatever,"

When Ryoma turned to leave, he found Fuji smiling at him, his eyes open. "So you're okay now," said Fuji, his smile widening and becoming weirder.

"Yup," said Ryoma. He turned and tried to walk away but Fuji held his wrist.

Fuji leaned down and whispered to Ryoma:

"Momo-chan's in the locker room, you know."

"Hell if I care," Ryoma muttered. Fuji smiled wider.

...

But Ryoma cared, oh he really did.

He opened the door and scowled at Momo, who grinned at him.

"E-Echizen!" Momo was surprised to see Ryoma scowling like… like himself. Maybe Ryoma forgot about what happened yesterday. But then Ryoma was scowling more than usual. "Hey, why do you look pissed?" asked Momo, confused.

Ryoma remained silent.

Momo thought for a moment and suddenly it all came to him. It was Kaidoh's fault. It was always Kaidoh's fault. Momo understood Ryoma."It's Mamushi, isn't it? He annoys me, too-" tried Momo, but he was interrupted.

"Momo-senpai!" Echizen's voice was the same as it was yesterday and Momo visibly flinched. "Why are you avoiding me? Do I disgust you that much?" The scowl was gone and replaced with a pout.

He wanted to wipe that pout of Ryoma's face, but not for the reasons others thought. The pout, and the expressions Ryoma made, freaked him out more than he could ever admit.

Ryoma being angry and scowling and almost like Kaidoh was better than Ryoma wailing like some sort banshee who was scorned by her ghost boyfriend.

"You're not even listening to me, are you?" Ryoma's voice turned up a notch and Momo really wanted to roll his eyes. "You know, we had a moment last night. Don't you remember?"

Momo pretended to look innocent. "W-what are you ta-talking about, Ech-Echizen?" stuttered Momo. The act reminded Ryoma of Ryuuzaki. Momo stuttering wasn't cute.

It was pathetic.

"When you pulled me close, I felt your heart beating. I know you felt mine, too," said Ryoma, "And when you pulled me into you, I swear…" Ryoma sighed absentmindedly, lost enough in his memory to forget about finishing his monologue.

Neither of the two noticed Inui and Fuji were in the room.

"So what happened after Momo pulled you into him?" asked Inui, notebook in hand and glasses gleaming.

"W-What are you doing here, Inui-senpai, Fuji-senpai?" asked Momo, horrified.

Ryoma, too, was horrified, but he knew how to hide it. "Yeah, what were you two doing here, senpai-tachi?" said Ryoma coolly, raising an eyebrow.

Fuji looked at Inui and laughed. "Maa… you shouldn't have let them know your presence. They would have divulged something important, don't you think so?"

Inui felt sad at the thought that they would have said more if he wasn't there. He felt snubbed. To mask his hurt feelings, he asked, "Aren't you two more suspicious? You and Echizen in the same room – Echizen talking about you and your ministrations…"

Ryoma looked at Inui weirdly. "Momo-senpai wanted some pointers because he was going to quit the tennis club and join the drama club instead."

Inui's glasses gleamed. "You're changing clubs, Momo? Why didn't you tell this to me?" Inui pulled out his notebook and jotted down his newly acquired data, not even bothering to hide his frown.

Momo shook his head. "It's not like that, Inui-senpai! Really, it isn't!"

Fuji, on the other hand, smiled teasingly at Ryoma, "Your acting seems a little too real, though, doesn't it, Ryoma-chan? You must have had some inspiration," said Fuji, his eyes opened.

Ryoma scowled at the nickname, but composedly, he responded. "I guess I'm just that good."

Fuji's smile didn't falter.

Momo ran away from the lunatics.

...

"What are you doing here, baka?" said Kaidoh, annoyed. "This is the tea room, not the team room."

Momo looked hard at Kaidoh. "What, I can't drink tea now?"

"You're hopeless," Kaidoh rolled his eyes.

"Momo-chan," said Kawamura, "shouldn't you be playing that guy from Hyotei? The one whose partner I played," said Kawamura, thoughtful.

Tezuka looked at Momo and said, "Hyotei's Shishido is waiting for you in Block C."

Momo realized that, oh yeah, he should be playing… that guy, whoever he was.

...

"Yo," said Shishido, extending his hand.

Momo stared dumbly.

"Hah, he doesn't want to hold your hand, Shishido!" taunted a redhead, who Momo remembered playing against with once. Mukahi was his name, wasn't it? Mukahi guffawed and said louder, "Nobody wants to touch you except for your Ootori!"

A tall boy with glasses looked sternly at Mukahi and said, "Don't provoke him, Gakuto." Mukahi pouted.

Momo thought they sort of reminded him of Oishi and Eiji.

Shishido scowled and adjusted his cap. "Oi," said Shishido to Momo, and Momo turned to him, "if you don't want to play me, then just say so!"

Momo blinked and said, "Huh? I-"_ was too busy staring at Ryoma's match with Atobe match to even bother with you._ "Sorry about that," Momo sighed and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Smooth or rough?"

Shishido raised an eyebrow, "Rough," said Shishido.

Shishido served with all his power, and Momo hit it back with the same vigor. The two engaged in a rally until Momo hit the ball to the other side of the court.

Momo didn't know much about Shishido, so it went without saying that he was shocked to find that Shishido hit the ball back.

The ball went past Momo, leaving him stunned. Could it be that… this guy was Hyotei's dash specialist?

"Fifteen-love!"

Shishido flashed Momo a smirk before serving again.

It was good serve and Momo returned his shot, and they began rallying. Momo lost himself in the game and gave it his all, encompassed by the pace of the game. Pretty soon, Shishido was losing himself in the game, too. Not one of the two spoke to keep track of the score, and Momo didn't want to care about what was happening beyond the courts anymore.

Until, of course, Momo heard the brat's voice saying, "Mada mada dane,"

Ryoma was watching him. Why did he feel uneasy and… nervous? It didn't bother him that Ryoma was watching him before, so why did it bother him only now?

It was exasperating.

And then Momo heard Fuji talking to Ryoma.

"Saa… You're really paying attention to the match, Ryoma-chan," said Fuji teasingly. "Normally, you'll just buy Ponta and take a nap underneath a tree or something."

Ryoma wondered if Fuji caught on… but then it was Fuji. He probably knew before Ryoma ever did. But that didn't mean Ryoma had to give his act up.

"It's tennis," said Ryoma flatly.

Fuji was about to say something but he saw Tezuka walking towards them and his smile became more affectionate, "Ah, Tezuka."

"Echizen, why did you leave at the middle of your match with Atobe-san," said Tezuka, though his tone didn't really want an answer. "You should never neglect your responsibilities."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone then," said Ryoma in a teasing voice and he went off to buy Ponta instead of doing what he was asked.

At that, Fuji and Tezuka looked away from each other, a blush making its way to their cheeks.

* * *

I'd really appreciate some helpful criticism right now, because I feel insecure with this chapter. Did I write the right thing, or is there something I can do to make this more worthwhile? It would really help for me to know what I can improve on. ^^;

Thank you for taking the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews for the last chapter. Here's the next chapter of Prince of Purity and I hope you like it!

* * *

**Prince of Purity**  
_Chapter Three: Tuesdays with the Momoshiros  
_

"Momo-chan, where do you think you're going?" said Eiji, frowning. "It's Tuesday! We always eat burgers on Tuesdays! Right, Ochibi?"

Ryoma shrugged and tugged at his cap.

Fuji's smile widened and he gave off a flowery aura often seen in shoujo mangas whenever a bishounen says 'hello' or does something very charming. "One, the path Momo's walking to is heading towards his house. And two," said Fuji , "Momo-chan is holding books intended for an elementary student-"

"Which is fit for his elementary mind," muttered Kaidoh, but no one heard him, because they were all too focused on what Fuji had to say.

Which is what we should focus on, too, because what Fuji had to say must be really important, right?

"Conclusion: Momo is stuck to tutor his younger siblings as punishment for – and I'm just taking a guess here… going home late because he was doing…"

Fuji's smile widened.

"Activities… with Ryoma-chan… like ki-"

Ryoma's eyes widened. Fuji knew what happened? What…

"O-oi Fuji-senpai!" cried Momo. "There's no need to get to that!"

Oishi and Eiji looked curious. "What were Momo and Ryoma doing?" they both asked in unison.

Kawamura laughed and said, "Knowing Fuji, he's probably tease them and say they were ki-"

Ryoma panicked (on the inside, of course) and gave Kawamura his tennis racket.

"THEY KICK KITTENS BABY! BURN IN HELL YOU EVIL-"

There was silence and Ryoma took his racket from Kawamura.

Kawamura looked around nervously. "I went on burning mode again, didn't I?" said Kawamura softly.

Everyone nodded.

And then Fuji spoke up. "Ah, Tezuka and Inui here are really good at tutoring! Why don't we help Momo, hm?"

Inui's glasses gleamed. "I'd love to," said Inui and Momo shuddered.

"Oi, Inui-senpai! I-" _don't want my little siblings to know I have weird friends or be_ _poisoned by your juices of hell_ "I'm fine, really!"

Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

"You'll help Momo, too, wouldn't you?"

Momo tried to smile at Tezuka. "Really, buchou! I-" _don't want my siblings' legs to hurt just because you'll assign them laps if they got a problem wrong_ "I don't want to trouble you."

Tezuka, who wanted to enlighten children and show them the fun of arithmetic and world history, naturally didn't get the hint. "I don't mind."

Eiji frowned. "Unfair, I want to meet Momo-chan's siblings, too!"

Fuji laughed. "Why don't we all go to Momo's house? I'm sure Momo would love to have us around," said Fuji, smiling pointedly at Momo.

"A-ah, yeah,"

...

"Nice place you have here, Momo," said Oishi, taking in the traditional feel of the house. He didn't expect Momo to live in such a place – he always thought Momo's family would live in a more modern house.

"Uh, thank you, Oishi-senpai," said Momo.

Inui's glasses gleamed and he adjusted them. "What's this? The room's temperature rose by two percent…"

And then there was a hearty laugh.

"So you're home Takeshi!" said a loud voice coming from a rather large lady in a pink kimono. "Come on, I'll cook your favo… oh, so you have friends over!" The lady noticed the regulars who were staring uncomfortably at her. "I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Takeshi's mother!"

There was silence until Tezuka spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Momoshiro-san-"

Momo's mother laughed and patted Tezuka on the shoulder. Tezuka almost flinched. "You're such a handsome young man! Don't be shy, you can call me Etsuko-chan! I really don't mind," Etsuko beamed. "You know, we should all go swimming together! What do you say? That would be wonderful, right, Takeshi?"

Momo shrugged and looked away, mortified.

Etsuko seemed to get the hint and she said to the regulars, "Ah, I'm sorry for getting carried away like that. It's just been so long since Takeshi brought some friends over, and I'm just really happy to know such nice people are taking care of him." she laughed and then looked at Momo, "Takeshi, should I tell Kenichi and Haruka that you won't be tutoring them anymore?"

Etsuko's voice dripped with subtle malice, but everyone in the room felt it and shuddered in unison.

"Actually, Etsuko-chan," said Fuji charmingly, "We'll be helping Momo here in teaching his siblings. I hope you don't mind, Etsuko-chan."

"I don't mind. Just…" Etsuko paused and went on, "really, all nine of you?"

"Yes!"

Now that Momo thought about it, nine junior high students teaching two elementary students was kind of ridiculous.

But what was more ridiculous was when Etsuko grabbed Momo's arm and whispered to him, "Who was that friend with brown hair? The smiling one?"

"You mean, Fuji-senpai?" said Momo, scared.

"Yes, him! I want you to take a picture of us together later, okay?" said Etsuko excitedly. "He's like an angel!"

If only naïve Etsuko knew…

...

"Takeshi-nii-chan!" two small children ran to Momo and hugged him tightly. Momo laughed softly and rubbed their heads, almost forgetting that his friends were in the same room as he was. "We missed you, nii-chan!"

Momo laughed. "But I've only been gone for a few hours," said Momo.

The two children grinned and Momo flashed them a huge smile, too.

Not one of the regulars would ever admit that he scene in front of him almost brought a tear to his eye.

"Data…" muttered Inui, and suddenly, the nice shoujo manga mood was ruined.

Momo finally noticed his friends' presence and laughed nervously. "Guys, this is Kenichi," said Momo, gesturing to a boy who looked very different from Momo. Kenichi's eyes were slanted and his hair was definitely not as spiky as Momo's. "And this is… wait, where's Haruka?"

Fuji's smile faltered. "I'd appreciate it if you asked your little Haruka to stop ogling Tezuka."

Haruka was smaller than Kenichi and she looked a lot like Momo. Her hair was spiky and braided, and her brows were very thick, too. "I never knew Echizen-san was so good-looking," said Haruka, her eyes shining at Tezuka.

"O-oi, Haruka! Stop that!" said Momo, prying his sister off Tezuka. "Sorry about that, buchou!"

Haruka looked thoughtful and said, "Hm, then this must be Echizen-san!" said the girl, running to Fuji, who sweat-dropped.

"Wrong!" said Kenichi and pointed at Kaidoh, "that's Echizen-san! Echizen-san should have a lot of muscles and he should be very manly, so if there's anyone in this room who's the ultimate epitome of manliness, it's him!"

Inui nodded. "You are correct, Momoshiro-kun."

Kaidoh blushed and hissed.

"Uh, I'm not Echizen-"

The two children glared at Kaidoh and snapped, "Hey, we're thinking!"

Kawamura sweat-dropped. Just a moment ago, the two of them seemed like such angels.

"Wait!" the two said in unison, "This is Echizen-san!" Kenichi and Haruka pounted at Ryoma and they grinned. "I mean, now that I thought of it… Takeshi-nii-chan did say Echizen-san looked like a cocky brat…" said Kenichi thoughtfully.

At this, everyone snickered. Ryoma scowled.

"And chibi rookies aren't supposed to be so tall!" said Haruka, trying to make a gesture to how tall Tezuka was. Tezuka frowned.

"And I don't see how someone as beautiful as she could possibly be on the boys' team!" said the two, looking at Fuji, who sweat-dropped once more.

"Uh… shouldn't we be teaching Momo-chan's siblings, nya?" asked Eiji, sweat-dropping.

"Oh yeah,"

...

"It's apple," said Ryoma, "A-P-P-L-E. Write that ten times."

Both Kenichi and Haruka did so, their eyes gleaming with happiness and Ryoma thought maybe, just maybe, the brats could be kind of cute. But not as cute as Momo-senpai. No, wait- stop. Ryoma willed himself to stop thinking about Momo.

Ryoma took a sip of his Ponta and coyly glanced at Momo because maybe his senpai was watching him, too, just maybe.

…Ryoma would never admit he was disappointed when he was greeted by the sight of Fuji and Eiji making lascivious hand gestures at Momo, who didn't really notice. Apparently, the two didn't really care for the young impressionable children in the room.

"It's like they only want to pay attention to Echizen, really," said Oishi in jealousy.

The regulars nodded and sighed. Kaidoh never got to teach them how to play tennis, Inui never got them to try his juices, Oishi never taught them how to bake cakes, Fuji never got to tell them how babies were made, Eiji never got to teach them how to call cats, Kawamura never taught Momo's siblings how to burn trash and Tezuka was devastated because he was really looking forward to show the fun of arithmetic and world history.

But none of their feelings could compare to the jealousy Momo felt.

Wait, Momo was jealous?

Well… Ryoma never taught Momo English, and he actually looked like he was warming up to Momo's siblings. Didn't it take a while for the two of them to become friends back then? And wait, wasn't Ryoma the one who told him that he was in love with him?

Then why was Ryoma getting all close to his siblings like that?

Momo realized that this was too much.

He was not getting jealous of his younger siblings and Ryoma must have at least some integrity left.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter too. There will be a second part for this chapter which I will post... really soon. ^~^ Thank you for reading and please leave a review!

(And the next chapter will have more MomoRyo scenes! Really! ^^;)


	4. Chapter 3x5

Hi, guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Prince of Purity**_  
Chapter Three, Part Two_

"It's getting late," said Fuji. "Tezuka and I should be leaving now."

Kawamura was confused. "But it's only five in the after-"

"I said it's getting late. Or didn't you hear me?" said Fuji, his voice sounding gentle with a hint of malice. His eyes were even opened, but they closed as Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Tezuka?"

Tezuka was puzzled, but nodded anyway, "Mm."

Fuji smiled at Momoshiro. "Thank you for letting us stay, Momo-chan, but we should be heading out now." With that, Fuji and Tezuka left, frolicking towards the sunset on their majestic steeds. Well, not really, but that was a nice image, no?

"I wonder what Fujiko-chan is up to!" whispered Eiji to his partner, curious.

Oishi shrugged. He really didn't want to know.

"There's an 89.3 chance that Fuji wants to seduce Tezuka in a secluded alley, 78.3 chance that Fuji would drag Tezuka to the sports shop to check if the new shoes he is interested in are finally out, and a 0.02 chance that Tezuka would admit their activities are dates," said Inui proudly. His glasses gleamed.

There was silence.

_Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you…_

There was more silence.

"Uh… isn't that the song from that movie? Titanic?" asked Kaidoh, blushing. Whose ring tone was that, anyway?

"Yes, it is. I'll be taking this one," said Oishi, trying to fight the blush making its way to his face. No one was supposed to know that song was his ring tone! Heck, not even Eiji knew!

"Fascinating," said Inui, writing furiously on his notebook.

Oishi tried to ignore the looks his teammates cast on him and tried to answer the phone with composure.

"Hello?"

"_Oishi-kun,"_

"Fuji?"

"_Yes."_

"…How are you?"

"_I'm fine, thank you. And you?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Listen, all of you will leave Momo-chan's house. See to it that Momo-chan and Ryoma-chan are alone."_

"What? Fuji-"

"_I was talking, wasn't I?"_

"Yes."

_"First, you should tell Eiji-kun that you should be going and Inui would do the same with Kaidoh. He will. As for Taka-san, ask him to walk with you and Eiji, and when you leave the house, meet us at Yukimura-san's house. He's Momo-chan's nei__ghbor, apparently. Understood?"_

Oishi tried to think of something to say, but Fuji's and Tezuka's voices were heard.

"_Now where were we, Tezuka? I didn't know you were so loud…"_

_"A-ah! No… Fuji! Stop! Your fingers…"_

Oishi flinched and flipped his phone closed.

...

"A-ah! No… Fuji! Stop! Your fingers…"

"Aw, you're so cute like this, Tezuka. I wonder what would happen if I…"

Tezuka frowned at Fuji.

"Get your hands off my racket… now. You're getting your fingerprints all over it," said Tezuka in a low voice. He sounded crankier than usual.

Fuji laughed and returned said racket to Tezuka. "It's a very nice racket," said Fuji admiringly. "The head's size is just right. It's large enough for producing powerful shots, but not too large that it would be hard to maneuver the ball and gain more control."

"I've had the same racket for years. And you're only telling me this now," said Tezuka blankly.

"Now, Tezuka, why don't we knock on the door already? Or else I won't give you back your wallet," said Fuji cheerfully and at the same time, menacingly.

"Why don't you bring your own money to school?" said Tezuka, trying to change the subject. Like hell was he going to knock on Yukimura's door. Yukimura had a reputation. Tezuka heard Yukimura was a rather eccentric youth, like Fuji, which scared him. Maybe Yukimura was worse than Fuji. After all, Fuji was afraid of knocking on Yukimura's door, too, wasn't he? Wasn't that why Fuji wanted Tezuka to open the door for him?

"That's not the point. Come on, let's ring the doorbell."

None of them made a move.

...

Oishi wondered how he was going to execute the plan alone, but then now that he thought of the instructions, they weren't that complicated, were they?

"Ne, Eiji," said Oishi, putting his arm on Eiji's shoulders.

Eiji looked up at Oishi. "Nya?" said Eiji, confused.

"Don't you think we should be going now?" asked Oishi. "It is getting pretty late," added Oishi softly.

Eiji looked at Ryoma who was busy teaching Momo's siblings and Momo, who was busy watching Ryoma. Eiji nodded. "Hoi! Hoi! We should be going now, Momo-chan!" said Eiji. He glomped Momo. "Thanks for having us over!"

Momo shrugged them off. "Yeah, sure. Bye,"

Oishi mentally sighed. Now to get Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui.

Inui sensed what Oishi was trying to do and he turned to Kaidoh. Kaidoh glared at him. Inui's glasses gleamed.

"It's a date."

Kaidoh blushed and hissed.

Kawamura looked at the couples and felt uneasy. Why? Why did he not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet? Why? Oh, woe is he!

"Taka-san, you want to walk with us?" asked Oishi kindly.

Kawamura smiled gratefully and nodded.

They left to go for Fuji and Tezuka, forgetting about Momo and Ryoma, who forgot about them, too.

...

"Momo-senpai?" said Ryoma, looking curiously at Momo.

Momo tried to stop himself from blushing. "What is it?" asked Momo. He tried to make his voice sound even but when he saw Ryoma, all he felt like doing was hiding in his closet and never coming back.

"Where's everyone?" asked Ryoma.

Momo looked around, trying to find at least a teammate, but he realized that they all left. Momo was afraid. Momo was very, very afraid. What if Ryoma tried to do something funny to him again?

Like last night, when the brat tried to kiss him - _to kiss him_!

Sure, Momo could disregard the first kiss. It didn't count because it was from a guy. It didn't count because it was from Ryoma.

And if the brat tried to steal his second kiss this time, well maybe the third time was the charm, wasn't it?

"Hmm," said Ryoma, winking at Momo. "I guess we're all alone now, huh?" He crawled to Momo, in an attempt to look seductive, but he just seemed like Kayako Saeki, who was not attractive at all.

Momo flinched when the brat ran his hands on Momo's shoulders and neck.

"Oi, Echizen! My siblings are still here, you know!" said Momo, looking at the two impressionable children who were staring oddly at Ryoma and Momo.

Ryoma turned around and glared at the children evilly, like the nice Echizen-san who taught them English and incidentally, the one Takeshi-nii-chan told them of was a different person entirely. The two looked at each other and ran outside.

Ryoma looked at Momo again and smiled suggestively.

Momo wondered what he ever did to displease (or please, really) the beings who ruled the heavens.

...

"Yo, Fuji, Tezuka," said Inui, his glasses gleaming. "Isn't this Yukimura-san's house?"

"Yes, it is," said Fuji, smiling. "Why don't you ring the bell for us?"

Naive Inui rang the bell.

"What-" a low venomous growl greeted the Seigaku regulars minus Momo and Ryoma. The speaker was Yukimura, who upon realizing he had guests from Seigaku, became cheerful in less than a minute. "Hi, there! Please come in," said Yukimura hospitably.

There was silence until Tezuka said, "Thank you, Yukimura-san." Tezuka turned to his team and gave them a stern look that said 'don't let your guard down'.

...

"Look, Echizen, I-" said Momo but he was silenced by Ryoma who was trying to hold Momo's hand.

"Let's go on a date," said Ryoma and he yanked Momo up from the floor. Well, he tried to. With his scrawny build, he couldn't lift heavy Momo. And so he glared at Momo, who stood up quickly upon seeing Ryoma's face.

* * *

Momo and Ryoma are going on a date and the Seigaku regulars meet up with Yukimura! What kind of combination would two well-meaning yet misunderstood studs like Yukimura and Fuji would create? How would this combination affect Ryoma's and Momo's first date? ...Wait for the next chapter to know! :D

Thank you to those who reviewed the last few chapters! :D Please continue to support me and let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better, ne?


End file.
